Dragon and Panda
by babypanda518
Summary: Pertemuan Kris dan Tao di masa depan membuat mereka bertemu kembali. Tapi akankah Tao mengingat Kris? Bagaimana dengan Sehun yang menyukai Tao? / Main Pair : KrisTao / Slight : HunTao - ChanBaek / DLDR! / YAOI! / BOYS LOVE! / RATE T - M / RnR


**Tittle : Dragon and Panda – Chapter 1**

**Author: babypanda518**

**Genre: Angst – Romance – Yaoi –BL – BroMance - Sad.**

**Length: 1 of …**

**Rating: T – M **

**Main Cast : KrisTao**

**Slight : HunTao,ChanBaek dll /?**

**Another Cast : masih dalam tahap casting /?**

**Disclaimer : Plot punya saya,mereka dimiliki oleh SM-Orangtuanya-Tuhan dsb nya (?) tetapi Tao milik bipan :3 muahahaha *evil face***

**WARNING : KATA-KATA MASIH ANCUR. BOYS LOVE. DLDR! FF INI RATE T KE M /? **

Note : FF ini udah di post fanpage fb di EXO FanFiction dan Korean Fan Fictions (Yaoi Only)

**Summary :** Pertemuan Kris dan Tao di masa depan membuat mereka bertemu kembali. Tapi akankah Tao mengingat Kris? Bagaimana dengan Sehun yang menyukai Tao?

**Bacotan author** : Annyeeeong *lambai2 sama Tao* saya author baru XD tapi jangan panggil saya author ne? panggil kima or bipan ne? Kebetulan line saya dibawah setahun dengan SeKai. Ah ya sebenernya ini FF udah pernah di post dengan judul Just Give Me A Reason tapi saya hapus dan saya rename judul FF nya. Monggo dibaca kalo suka,gak suka? Jangan baca. Kritik membangun diperbolehkan syeeekaleeehhh '3'

.

.

.

#Author Pov#

"Akhirnya aku mendapat tempat duduk juga di kereta. Setidaknya aku bisa tertidur sebentar setelah begadang tadi malam". Kata Kris sambil memijit keningnya dan menutup mata sebentar lalu tertidur.

20 menit kemudian …

"Mmmmhhh .. di stasiun mana ini? Apa aku terlewat?". Kata Kris dalam hati.

Mata ku tiba-tiba memandang sesosok namja yang tinggi dan kurus,berambut surai hitam,mata nya lucu seperti panda. Dia lucu menurut ku. Dan sekarang tangannya bergantung pada gantungan dan … dia tertidur? OMO! Dia bisa tertidur saat berdiri dan ramai? Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

"Heeiii..". aku menepuk lengannya.

"nde? Ada apa?". Kata namja tersebut bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hmm.. duduklah ditempat ku." Kata Kris.

"Ah apa kau yakin? Aku tak apa kalau berdiri,sudah terbiasa." Ujar namja tersebut.

"Tak apa. ,aku berhenti di stasiun berikutnya." Ujar Kris sambil berdiri.

"Ah baik. Terimakasih …." Jawab namja tersebut lalu duduk ditemapt Kris tadi.

"Nama ku Yi Fan. Kau bisa memangil ku Kris." Jawab Kris.

"Ah kalau begitu terimakasih kris. Nama ku Zi Tao. Panggil saja aku Tao. Terimakasih." Ujar namja tersebut pada Kris.

"Ah ternyata namanya Tao. Lucu juga namja ini." Kata Kris dalam hati.

"Ah kalau begitu aku turun duluan. Bye Tao" Kata Kris

"nde .. Bye Kris." Jawab Tao.

#Tao Pov#

Aku masih mengantuk pagi ini. Jadi tak apalah aku tertidur berdiri ini.

5 Menit kemudian …

Seperti ada yang menepuk lengan ku. Apa ia tidak tau bahwa aku mengantuk hah? Menganggu tidur ku saja orang ini.

"nde? Ada apa?". Kata ku sambil membuka mata.

"Hmm.. duduklah ditempat ku." Kata namja tersebut.

"Ah apa kau yakin? Aku tak apa kalau berdiri,sudah terbiasa." Ujar Tao.

"Tak apa. ,aku berhenti di stasiun berikutnya." Ujar namja tersebut sambil berdiri.

"Ah baik. Terimakasih …." Jawab Tao lalu duduk ditempat namja tersebut.

"Nama ku Yi Fan. Kau bisa memangil ku Kris." Jawab namja tersebut.

"Oh namja itu bernama Kris. Nama yang bagus." Kata Tao dalam hati.

"Ah kalau begitu terimakasih kris. Nama ku Zi Tao. Panggil saja aku Tao. Terimakasih." Ujar namja tersebut pada Kris.

"Ah kalau begitu aku turun duluan. Bye Tao" Kata Kris.

"nde .. Bye Kris." Jawab Tao.

"Kenapa orang itu baik sekali padaku? Padahal kan dia tak kenal padaku. Tapi,tak apalah setidaknya aku bisa tertidur sampai stasiun terakhir" Ujar Tao dalam hati sambil tertidur kembali.

#Author Pov #

Kris pun masuk ke dalam kantor nya. "Sial aku telat. Pasti dia akan mengomel padaku." Kata Kris dalam hati.

"Hei! Kau Wu Yi Fan! Kau tau ini jam berapa?." Kata Bosnya itu.

"Ah mian bos. Tapi aku kan baru telat 5 menit." Kata Kris.

"Walaupun 5 menit kau tetap telat!" Kata Bosnya lagi.

"Kau berlebihan Lay. Aku hanya telat 5 menit dan tadi aku kena macet dijalan setelah turun dari stasiun." Ujar Kris membela diri.

*pletak* "Hei aku ini bos mu. Panggil aku Lay Sajangnim." Kata Lay selaku bos Kris.

"Yaaakkk! Yixing! Aku hanya telat 5 menit dan kau memukul kepala ku? Kau tau,memukul seorang Wu Yi Fan itu sangatlah fatal. Kau tidak tahu bahwa kepala ku ini bersama wajah tampan ku. Kau bisa merusak wajah tampan ku ini." Kata Kris memuji dirinya.

"Kau sangat menjijikkan Kris. Kau terlalu memuji dirimu yang mesum itu. Apa kau tau? Kau itu mesum." Kata Lay.

"Ah ayolah Lay. Akui saja bahwa aku ini sangatlah tampan. Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Kau dulu menyukai bukan saat kita kuliah dulu? Dan mungkin sampai sekarang kau masih menyukai ku." Kata Kris dengan percayanya memuji dirinya sendiri.

*blushing*

"Waaaahh apa kata ku. Kau masih menyukai ku kan Lay? Lihatlah wajah mu memerah seperti itu. Hahahaha." Kata Kris sambil tertawa dan menunjuk pada wajah Lay.

"Kembali ke tempat mu Kris. Bekerja lah sebelum aku memecat mu dari kantor ini" Kata Lay sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kris.

#Lay Pov#

"Sial kau Kris. Kau membuat ku malu dihadapan mu dan kenapa kau bisa tau bahwa aku masih menyukai mu hingga sekarang? Aku menerima mu di kantor ini karena alasan itu Kris. Karena aku menyukai mu. Ah aniya. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku." Kata Lay dalam hati.

#Tao Pov#

"Apakah sudah sampai? Haaahh tidur yang berkualitas sekali walaupun didalam kereta." Kata Tao dalam hati.

Akhirnya Tao turun di stasiun terakhir.

Ah .. Apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri?

Nama ku Huang Zi Tao. Tapi aku akan menoleh jika dipanggil Tao. Kata Baekhyun ge,aku ini seperti panda karena dibawah lingkar mata ku hitam. Padahal aku kan tidak gendut seperti panda *pouts* sekarang aku kuliah di Universitas Inha,jurusan XXXX dan aku mahasiswa semester 6 yang sedang mencari tempat magang untuk bekerja. Haaaaahh .. apa aku sudah tua? Ah tentu tidak. Wajah ku masih baby face sampai-sampai aku sering disangka mahasiswa semester 2.

*tok tok tok*

"Maaf seosangnim aku telat. Boleh aku masuk kelas?" Kata Tao.

"Silahkan Tao." Kata seosangnim.

Akhirnya Tao duduk di bangku belakang. Melihat keadaan kelas. Mana Sehun? Apa dia tidak masuk? Aaahhh apa dia tidak tahu bahwa hari ini akan ada ujian? Aisshhh Sehunnieee!

Aku mengecek ponsel ku. Ada satu sms. Dari Sehun.

From :

Sehun: "Baby panda~ mian aku tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Aku demam semalam. Apa kau bisa ke apartement ku nanti setelah perkuliahan selesai? Dan sebelum kau ke apartement ku,tolong belikan aku biskuit kesukaan aku ya ge? gomawo nae baby panda *flying kiss*"

Reply :

"Aaaa Sehunnie! Kau membuat ku khawatir Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang bahwa kau sakit? Kau juga tidak bisa ikut ujian hari ini. Ah baiklahhun,aku akan ke apartement dan membawa biskuit kesukaanmu. Tunggu aku nanti sehunnie *blushing*"

Aahh jadi Sehunnie sakit T^T aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu Sehunnie. Ujian ayolah cepat selesai..

Akhirnya ujian pun selesai. "Ah iya,aku mesti ke supermarket untuk beli biskuit buat Sehunnie."

Supermarket

"Hmm .. masa aku hanya beli biskuit saja? Lebih baik aku sekalian beli bahan makanan untuk dimasak nanti di apartement Sehun. Pasti Sehun akan senang ^^." Kata Tao senang dalam hati.

-SKIP SHOPPING TIME-

Sehun's Apartement

"Sehunnie,aku datang." Kata Tao langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Sehun.

Apa kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa masuk kedalam apartement Sehun? Itu karena aku tahu passwordnya. Hahahaha XD

Loh? Sehun mana?

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada juga.

Tiba-tiba … siapa yang memeluk ku? Kata Tao kaget.

*greeppp*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!" Teriak Tao sambil mengambil tangan orang yang tadi memeluknya dari belakang dan BUK. Tao melempar badan orang itu ke lantai.

"Panda gegeeeeee! Aauuwww" Kata Sehun sambil memegang badannya.

"Yaaakk! Sehunnie .. Mi .. Mian .. Mianhae .. Jeongmal Mianhae Sehun-ah" Kata Tao langsung membungkukan badan 90 derajat di depan sehun.

"Apa kau bilang ge? Bantu aku berdiri" Kata Sehun dan langsung menarik tangan dan menggulingkan badan Tao ke samping Sehun.

"Sekarang kita impas ge. Hahahaha" Kata Sehun sambil memeluk Tao dari belakang dan menciumi leher Tao. "Miss you nae baby panda~~~"

"Se .. Sehun-ah ap .. apa maksud mu?*blush*" Kata Tao gugup.

"Waeyo panda ge? Hmm?" Kata Sehun sambil tetap memeluk Tao.

#Tao POV#

Aaaaa bagaimana ini? Apa yang tadi Sehun bilang? Ia merindukan ku? Aaaa Sehun-ah,aku juga merindukan mu /

"Sehun-ah.. kau akan sampai kapan memeluk ku seperti ini? Di lantai pula. Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan hah? Kau kan lagi sakit." Kata Tao panjang lebar sambil melepas pelukan dari Sehun.

"Ah mian ge. Aku rindu padamu sampai aku lupa bahwa aku memeluk mu di lantai." Kata Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya pada Tao dan membantu Tao berdiri.

"Sehun-ah,aku sudah membawa biskuit kesukaan mu. Ah iya,apakah kau sudah makan?" Kata Tao sambil mengambil kantong belanjaan dan pergi ke dapur.

"Mana biskuit kesukaan ku?" Kata Sehun sambil mengacak-acak isi kantong belanjaan Tao.

"Yaaaa Sehun-ah jangan diberantakin. Ini biskuit kesukaanmu. Aku memisahkannya dengan kantung belanjaan yang lain." Kata Tao sambil memberikan kantung belanjaan isi biskuit kesukaan Sehun yang langsung diambil oleh Sehun.

"Sehunnie.. aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum,aku ingin memasaknya. Soalnya aku juga belum makan." Kata Tao.

"Aaaaaahh baby panda~~ Kau perhatian sekali padaku. Aku belum makan. Jadi kau bisa memasaknya sekarang" Jawab Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Tao.

"Yaaakkk .. Sehunnie. Kau manja. Kalau kau manja dan masih dekat dengan ku,aku tak akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Arrachi?" Kata Tao sok marah (?)

"Arraseo panda gege" Kata Sehun sambil melangkah keluar dari dapur dan duduk ke ruang makan.

*15 minutes later*

"Makanan sudah jadi~" kata Tao sambil membawa masakannya ke ruang makan.

"Yaaakk! Sehun-ah! Cuci tangan mu dulu. Baru kau boleh makan" bentak tao kepada sehun yang langsung mengambil makanan.

"Kau berisik ge." Kata sehun sambil melangkahkan kaki ke wastafel.

Dining Room

"Ge,menginap lah di apartement ku malam ini. Aku tak mau tidur sendirian." Kata sehun manja.

"Andwae! Aku tak mau menginap di apartement mu. Apalagi satu kamar dan satu ranjang denganmu." Kata Tao.

"Waeyo? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam2 padamu ge. Tenang saja" kata sehun sambil menyunggingkan sedikit smirknya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tetap tidak mau menginap di apartement mu. Lebih baik aku pulang." Kata tao tegas.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada ku ge? Aku kan sedang sakit. Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan ku? Bagaimana jika aku kenapa2 nanti? Lagipula besok kan libur ge"

"Ckck.. Kau ini. Bisa saja membuat ku luluh. Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan menginap di apartement mu. Hanya malam ini saja."

"Gomawo panda gege" kata sehun sambil memeluk berlari ke tao dan mencium pipi tao.

"Yaaaaaaaakkk! Sehunnie,kau ini. Tapi ingat,kau jangan macam-macam padaku ne? awas kau!" Kata Tao sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan garpu.

# Karena author capek bikin pov2an –" terusan ff ini sampe chapter akhir bakal dibuat author pov saja. Mianhae u,u . keep reading yooowwww. Don't be a SIDERS please :3 #

"Yaaaaaayyy! Akhirnya Tao ge mau juga menginap. Yes yes yeeeesss!" Kata Sehun dalam hati.

*author : seneng amat lu bisa tidur sama Tao -_- envy weh gue envy | sehun : emang thehun pikirin :p thian deh author dan readerth*

.

.

.

.

.

Asal kalian tahu,sebenarnya aku malas jika harus menginap di apartement sehun. Kalian tahu? Sehun itu jika tidur selalu memeluk ku -_- dan aku sangat terganggu dengan perlakuannya yang seperti itu. Memangnya aku akan kemana sampai-sampai harus dipeluk dengannya saat tidur *pouts* dan jika dia tidak sakit,aku tak akan mau untuk tidur dengannya. Apalagi SATU RANJANG dengannya -_- haaahh menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku tidur dengan author pipiyaki saja ***author : jinjja? Aaaaaa*-* yaudah tao ke rumah author aja sini | readers : *lempar sandal ke author* thor -_- lanjutin ff mu thor***

.

.

.

.

.

KrisLay's canteen office

"Hey Kris,apakah divisi mu masih membutuhkan karyawan?" kata Lay sambil mengambil bulgogi nya.

Yaa mereka sekarang sedang makan di kantin kantor. Jam makan siang.

"Yes bos. Sekitar 1 ada 2 orang. Kenapa memang?"

"Itu ada beberapa Universitas yang menghubungi ku tadi. Mereka menanyakan apakah kantor kita menerima mahasiswa yang magang atau tidak. Makanya aku bertanya padamu."

"oh begitu. Yaaaa di divisi ku bisa untuk 1 atau 2 orang karyawan. Tinggal terserah kau saja mau berapa merekrut mereka. Lagipula memang mereka memberikan kita berapa mahasiswanya untuk magang?"

"Sekitar 10 orang. Dari divisi manajemen,keuangan,media dan desain." Jawab Lay.

"oh begitu. Kapan kau akan merekrut mereka?"

"kemungkinan lusa."

"ah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu keputusan mu dan melihat anak-anak magang itu. Apa mereka bisa bekerja dengan baik atau tidak." Jawab Kris sombong.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao's campus

"Sehun-ah,apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat magang?" kata Tao memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum panda. Kenapa memang? Apa kau sudah dapat?" Jawab Sehun.

"sudah. Besok lusa aku akan interview." Kata Tao.

"Jinjja? Selamat baby pandaaaa!" Kata sehun semangat sambil memeluk Tao.

"Sehun-ah,lepaskan aku! Ini di kampus. Apa kau tidak melihat,mereka melihat kita dengan tatapan yang err -_- cepat lepaskan pelukan mu atau kau akan ku wushu. Hana .. dul .. Ss—"Kata Tao sarkatis sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Ya ya ya ya aku akan lepaskan. Kau jahat baby~ aku kan hanya senang kau sudah diterima magang. Walaupun masih esok lusa."Jawab sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Tao dan malah mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Lalu apakah kau sudah mempersiapkannya baby?"Lanjut Sehun.

"Belum. Memang apa yang harus ku siapkan? Tongkat wushu?"Kata Tao.

"Bukan itu baby~ maksud ku kemeja mu untuk bekerja nanti dan interview esok lusa terus persiapan kau bekerja." Kata Sehun panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas /?

"yaaaakkk! Aku tak sebodoh itu Oh Se hun! Aku bisa meminjamnya pada baekhyun ge di rumah. Kan dia sudah bekerja,pasti dia punya kemeja untuk ku."Kata Tao.

"Memang muat? Badan baekhyun hyung kan kecil,sedangkan kau? Tiang -_- lebih baik kau pinjam pada chanyeol hyung dan ku rasa itu muat untuk badan mu."Kata Sehun sambil mencibir Tao.

"Iya kah? Yasudah aku akan meminjam kemeja pada chanyeol ge nanti."Kata Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao's home

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaang!"Teriak Tao lalu langsung menaruh sepatu nya di rak dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala panda di depannya.

Ah ternyata ada Chanyeol ge. Pasti mereka akan menonton DVD malam ini -_- aku akan menjadi nyamuk di rumah kata Tao dalam hati.

"Eh ada Chanyeol ge. Kebetulan sekali ge. Kemana Baekhyun ge?"Lanjut Tao

"Dia sedang mandi. Kau baru pulang kuliah?"Tanya Chanyeol

"Ndeee~~ ah iya ge,apakah kau punya kemeja? Esok lusa aku akan interview untuk magang dan aku tidak punya kemeja. Kalau ku pinjam punya baekhyun ge belum tentu muat dan pas untuk ku."Kata Tao sambil keluar dari dapur dan membawa segelas air putih lalu menegaknya dengan sekali teguk.

"Hmm .. sepertinya ada. Kau boleh meminjamnya. Besok akan ku titipkan pada Baekkie dan semoga muat oleh badan mu."Kata Chanyeol

"Makasih ge."Jawab Tao sambil bungkuk 90 derajat.

"Ah Tao. Kau sudah pulang?" Kata Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Bayangkan Baekhyun yang sedang memakai kaos biasa dengan rambut basah dan tidak lupa dengan celana pendek dengan sandal rumah bergambar kepala bebek /? Lucu bukan?

"Ndeee ge. Aku baru saja pulang. Apa kalian akan pergi?" Kata Tao.

"Tidak panda. Aku di rumah dengan Chanyeol malam ini. Jadi kau tenang saja. Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang."Kata Baekhyun yang langsung duduk disebelah Chanyeol yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kamar dulu ge. Kalau bisa,kalian jangan mendesah untuk malam ini hyung-deul /? Karena aku akan begadang tugas kuliah malam ini." Kata Tao sambil lari ke kamarnya sebelum disambit sandal oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian tau kenapa aku bilang begitu pada baekhyun ge dan chanyeol ge? Itu karena 2 hari yang lalu disaat aku keluar kamar pukul 9 malam,aku melihat mereka saling melumat di ruang tv dan tidak melihat ku yang keluar kamar. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan ku hah? aku masih memakan bangku kuliah dan mereka dengan seenaknya melakukan hal tersebut di depan ku -_- ya walaupun mereka tak tahu bahwa aku keluar kamar,tapi tetap saja aku kesal pada mereka kan aku juga menginginkannya -_- ***author : oh jadi cerita nya lo cemburu panda? Sian bet lu | panda : makanya thor,cepet kasih gue pacar elah. Kelamaan lu. | author : sabar elah. Tenang aje***

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku sedang bersiap-siap pergi untuk interview disebuah perusaahan ternama di Korea. Kau tau? Aku sangat gugup hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja magang tanpa teman yang ku kenal.

"panda,sedang apa kau didalam kamar hah? kau tidak pergi magang hari ini?" kata baekhyun ge sambil masuk ke kamar tao.

"aku gugup hyung"

"kau sudah besar sekarang tao. Sepertinya baru kemarin kau masuk sekolah dasar bersama kamu. Dan sekarang? Kau sudah akan bekerja,kau akan lulus kuliah juga" kata baekhyun sambil memeluk tao.

"Ge … aku kangen appa dan umma. Apa appa dan umma akan bangga padaku?" kata tao sambil membalas pelukan baekhyun.

"pasti tao. Appa dan umma akan sangat bangga pada anaknya yang seperti panda ini" jawab baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung tao.

Tao menangis dalam diam. Dia pasti sangat rindu pada appa dan umma,kata baekhyun dalam hati.

"ayo lah panda. Jangan menangis lagi ne? Kau harus bekerja dengan baik disana,berikan kreadibilitas mu disana. Sekarang bersiap lah,aku sudah membuatkan mu sarapan" kata baekhyun.

"Gomawo ge. Tao akan memberikan yang terbaik dan membuat appa,umma dan baekhyun ge bangga pada tao."Jawab Tao sambil memeluk baekhyun erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sampai lah aku,Huang Zi Tao. Aku akan memulai interview di perusahaan ini. Jika aku lolos,aku akan diterima di divisi media. Sesuai dengan jurusan perkuliahan yang aku geluti selama 3 tahun ini. Tidak akan ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Semangat Zi Tao! ***author : mangat suami kuuuuu .. *kecup basah* | panda : muncul mulu lu ah***

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong. Maaf,aku ingin bertanya. Aku mahasiswa dari Kampus SM University,aku datang kesini karena mendapat panggilan interview untuk magang. Dimana kah ruangan tersebut?"Kata tao pada resepsionis.

"Silahkan anda ke lantai 5. Lift ada disebelah kanan."

"Terimakasih agasshi."Jawab Tao sambil membungkuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah itu dia lift nya. Aku pun masuk ke dalam lift tanpa melihat ada seseorang didalamnya dan langsung memencet tombol 5.

TING!

Ah ini kah lantai 5. Perusahaan ini besar sekali. Dan aku bingung harus kemana sekarang. Ah itu ada resepsionis lagi.

"Maaf agasshi. Dimana kah tempat ruang interview para mahasiswa yang akan magang?"Kata Tao sopan.

"Huang Zi Tao?" Kata Seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

"ah nde."

"Silahkan masuk ke ruangan. Lay sajangnim sudah menunggu anda"

"baik. Terimakasih agasshi."

.

.

Dan aku sekarang sedang duduk didepan seorang pemimpin perusahaan ini. Kau tau? Bos nya masih terlihat muda. Apa dia anak seorang pengusaha? Apa dia kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai untuk urusan interview magang para mahasiswa saja dia yang turun tangan. Semoga aku diterima.

"Nama mu Huang Zi Tao? Aku sudah melihat profil mu dan melihat akademik mu di bangku perkuliahan. Ya walaupun kau masih kuliah dan belum mempunyai pengalaman bekerja. Kau ku terima magang diperusahaan ini. Kau kutempatkan di divisi media di lantai 6. Selamat! Kau bisa bekerja mulai esok." Kata Lay tanpa basa-basi.

"Anda serius? Tapi kau belum meng-interview ku sama sekali. Anda hanya melihat profil dari CV ku. Apa anda yakin sajangnim?" Kata Tao tidak percaya.

"Ya aku yakin. Aku melihat bahwa kinerja akademik mu sangat bagus dan tinggi. Jadi menurut ku akan membuang waktu saja jika aku harus berbasa-basi menginterview mu padahal kau akan ku terima nantinya. Kau boleh keluar sekarang dan selamat bergabung di perusahaan kami. Bekerja lah dengan baik Huang Zi Tao" Jawab Lay.

"Te .. Terimakasih Sajangnim. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik"Jawab Tao gugup sambil menjabat tangan Lay lalu keluar ruangan tersebut.

Terimakasih Tuhan.

Aku sangat beruntung.

Saking senangnya Tao telah mengetahui bahwa ia diterima bekerja sampai jalan pun ia tidak melihat orang yang didepannya,lalu …

BRUUUUGGG!

"Mi .. Mianhae .. Jeongmal mianhae tuan. Aku tak melihat anda. Mianhae .. " Kata Tao sambil membungkukkan panda sambil membantu orang tersebut membereskan berkas yang ia bawa.

"Apa kau tak melihat ku eoh? Dimana mata mu hah?"Kata orang tersebut tanpa melihat Tao.

"Aish jinjja. Kau bodoh tao. Pabo! Pabo! Pabo! Mi.. mianhae tuan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"Jawab Tao sambil berdiri lalu …

"Kau .. " Jawab orang tersebut sambil menunjuk Tao.

"Kau bukannya …"Kata orang itu lagi.

Aku kenapa? Kenapa jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat saat bertemu dia?

Apa aku ..

**#Author Pov**

Tao. Ya Tao menubruk seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Karena ia kelewat senang karena keterima di perusahaan itu sampai-sampai ia menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi,tegap,berbadan atletis dan dengan rambut berwarna blonde.

"Hei kau .. bukan kah kau Zitao?" Tanya namja tersebut pada Tao.

"ndee .. kau Kris bukan?"Jawab Tao. Ya dia baru mengingat sekarang,Kris adalah orang yang Tao temui di dalam kereta waktu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tao?" Tanya Kris pada Tao. Ah ya tuhan! Bantu aku untuk tetap bernafas,dia sangat cantik hari ini. Berpakaian kemeja berwarna biru muda yang ia gulung hingga siku nya,celana bahan berwarna hitam dan bibirnya sexy dengan warna peach itu. Yaaakkk! Kris apa yang kau pikirkan?! Astaga! Jaga image mu Kris.

"Aku? Akan bekerja disini. Aku magang"Jawab Tao polos.

"Hei Kris! Sedang apa kau disini?"Kata Lay yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

"Aku ingin memberikan berkas ini ke ruangan mu. Tapi saat aku akan ke ruangan mu,aku bertemu Tao dan tidak sengaja kami bertubrukan"Jelas Kris panjang lebar pada Lay.

"Ah arraseo. Masuk ke ruangan ku Kris. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."Ujar Lay yang masuk lagi ke ruangannya.

"Hmm baiklah kris sunbae. Aku pulang dulu"Kata Tao langsung melangkahkan kaki nya ke lift dan memencet tombol segitiga terbalik ke lobby bwah.

"Tunggu Tao .."Kata Kris sambil memegang lengan kiri Tao dan Tao pun langsung menoleh pada Kris.

"Nde? Ada apa sunbae?" Kata Tao sambil melihat mata Kris dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau magang disini bukan? Masuk divisi mana kah kau?" Tanya Kris yang masih tetap memegang lengan kiri Tao. Mungkin kah Kris terpesona oleh Tao?

"Oh. Aku di divisi media sunbae. Waeyo?"Jawab Tao dan bertanya lagi pada Kris.

"Oh gwenchana Tao. Selamat datang di perusahaan ini Tao. Semangat lah bekerja untuk esok."Kata Kris

"Hati-hati dijalan."Ujar Kris lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao yang langsung masuk kedalam lift.

**#Kris POV**

Dia bilang apa tadi? Dia masuk ke divisi media? Berarti dia akan satu ruangan dengan ku. Oh god! Thanks lay! Yaaaayyy! Aku akan terus bersamanya,si panda menggemaskan. hei Kris? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau bilang Tao menggemaskan. Apa aku menyukai nya? Ah lihat saja nanti. Kata Kris dalam hati dan sambil menari di koridor ruangan Lay. Dan ditatap para pegawai sana yang menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Kris seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak? Satu perusahaan ini juga tahu bahwa seorang Wu Yi Fan adalah pria berdarah turunan Cina – Kanada yang sangat dingin,angkuh,perfeksionis dalam segala hal apapun itu dan lihat dia tadi? Sedikit menari di koridor yang banyak dilalui pegawai lain.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat hah? mau ku adukan ke Lay sajangnim?"Kata Kris sinis ke pegawai lain yang langsung menahan tawanya dan kris pun masuk ke ruangan Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Author POV**

Ceklek!

"Hei kris! Kau lama sekali. Ku bilang tadi untuk langsung masuk ke ruangan ku. Tapi kenapa kau lamban hah? apa karena kau habis bertubrukan dengan namja tadi lalu kau menjadi lemot?"Kata Lay sarkatis lalu membenarkan tempat duduknya.

"Tadi aku membeli minuman kaleng dulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan mu."Kata Kris berbohong.

" Memang ada apa ha? Ah ye ini berkas yang kau minta" Ujar Kris lagi sambil memberikan setumpuk berkas di meja Lay.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu bahwa namja tadi yang kau tubruk itu adalah mahasiswa yang akan magang disini dan lebih tepatnya di divisi mu. Jadi ku harap,kau dan orang-orang di divisi mu bisa membantu nya untuk memulai dan memberikan kesan yang baik."Kata Lay panjang x lebar terhadap Kris.

"Ah ye. Kau ini cerewet sekali Lay. Itu sudah pasti ku lakukan. Tidak mungkin aku membuat kesan buruk terhadapnya. Aku,Xiumin dan Luhan akan memberikan citra yang baik terhadapnya. Jadi kau tenang saja bos."Kata kris santai sambil meminum kopi kalengnya dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu."Kata Lay lalu mengangkat telpon di meja kerjanya lalu menelpon sekretarisnya "Suho-ssi,apa hari ini aku ada rapat? Ah baiklah. Persiapkan berkas yang akan kita bawa."Kata Lay lalu menutup telpon tersebut lalu mengambil jas nya yang ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi kerjanya lalu memakainya dan keluar dari ruangan bersama Kris.

"Ah baiklah. Selamat rapat unicorn sajangnim"Canda Kris kepada Lay yang langsung kabur. Takut-takut dia akan dilempar sesuatu oleh Lay seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia berkata unicorn kepada Lay dan tanpa ba-bi-bu,Lay pun langsung melempar sepatu nya yang berhasil mendarat di kepala Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Tao POV**

"Sehunnie,bisakah kau menjemputku di perusahaan SM? Aku sudah selesai. Ah ne baiklah. Aku akan tunggu kau."Kata Tao kepada Sehun lalu langsung menutup telponnya. Tao pun duduk di taman dekat perusahaan SM sambil menunggu sehun yang akan menjemputnya lalu makan siang bersama di kedai ramen langganan kami.

Ah aku senang sekali bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini kata Tao dalam hati. Setidaknya bisa membantu keuangan ku dengan Baekhyun ge. Yaaa Aku cukup tahu diri bahwa Baekhyun ge selalu bekerja keras demi menyambung hidup ku dan dirinya sendiri,ditambah dengan biaya perkuliahan ku. Baekhyun ge selalu melarang ku untuk bekerja,padahal aku hanya ingin membantunya agar keuangan kami lebih dari cukup. Sampai suatu hari Baekhyun ge mengetahui ku bekerja sebagai pelayan café saat ia datang bersama Chanyeol ge yang akhirnya aku dipaksa berhenti bekerja disana,padahal uang gajinya cukup untuk menambah keuangan atau sekedar membeli buku. Sampai di rumah,baekhyun ge habis-habisan memarahi ku dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih bisa memberi ku uang dan ia tidak mau bahwa aku bekerja dan menggangu jadwal kuliah ku. Karena kejadian itu,baekhyun ge langsung membuat aturan untuk ku setelah kuliah aku langsung pulang dan selalu memberi kabar padanya.

Aku tahu .. apa yang baekhyun ge lakukan adalah agar aku bisa focus kuliah tanpa memikirkan biaya apapun. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak enak hati jika harus meminta uang ke Baekhyun ge. Sampai aku memberanikan diri meminta ijin untuk bekerja sebagai pelatih wushu untuk anak sekolah,untungnya baekhyun ge memberiku ijin itu karena aku melakukan aegyo seratus ribu volt *itu aegyo atau tagihan listrik bang?* hahahaha .. yaaaa walaupun uangnya tak seberapa dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan di café,setidaknya aku senang masih bisa berlatih wushu dan memperkuat tehnik-tehnik wushu.

.

.

.

**#Author POV**

"Baby pandaaaaaa~~"Teriak Sehun dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh lalu datang kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak hun? Ini ditempat umum."Kata Tao lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula itu panggilan ku yang kedua. Kau melamun tadi. Memang kau melamunkan apa baby?"Kata Sehun sambil merapatkan badannya ke Tao lalu berjalan ke mobil.

"Ah aniya. Hei Sehunnie,bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di kedai ramen? Aku yang mentraktirmu sambil merayakan aku yang diterima magang di perusahaan. Otte? Kau mau kan?"Tawar Tao kepada Sehun yang membukakan pintu mobil kepada Tao.

"Hmm bagaimana yaaaa"Kata Sehun lalu masuk kedalam mobil lalu sedang berpikir.

"Ah baiklah. Ditambah dengan eskrim kesukaan mu lalu kita menghabiskan hari ini di sungai han. Otte?"Tawar Tao lagi kepada Sehun yang langsung dianggukan Sehun.

"Ah kalau itu sih aku akan mau baby~"Ujar Sehun lalu mengacak-acakkan rambut Tao lalu langsung menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melesat pergi kedai ramen langganan Tao dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kedai Ramen-

"Hei Tao! Hei Sehun!"Kata pelayan kedai ramen.

Saking seringnya Tao dan Sehun ke kedai ramen ini,pelayan ini yang bernama Ryeowook menyapa ramah mereka berdua. Yaaa kedai ini milik Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung.

"hei Wookie hyung. Pesanan seperti biasa ne? tidak pedas untuk baby panda ku"Kata Sehun kepada Ryeowook.

"Ah arraseo."Kata Ryeowook yang langsung melesat pergi kedalam dapur untuk membuat pesanan Tao dan Sehun.

"Hei Sehunnie. Kenapa kau selalu hapal pesanan ku eoh?"Kata Tao tiba-tiba.

"Memang kenapa? Lagipula pesanan mu kan memang gampang dihapal baby~"Kata Sehun sambil memgang jemari Tao.

"Hei baby. Jari mu kenapa eoh? Kenapa diplester? Apa kau tidak berhati-hati saat mengajar wushu?"Kata Sehun khawatir sambil melihat plester bergambar panda kepada Tao. Yang dikhawatirkan hanya mengeluarkan senyum seperti biasa dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Ah bukan. Ini terluka karena saat aku membuka minuman kaleng. Karena tajam jadinya sedikit tergores."Jelas Tao kepada Sehun.

"Ini pesanan kalian berdua. Ini punya Sehun yang pedas level 2 dan tidak pedas sama sekali untuk Tao"Kata Ryeowook sambil meletakkan sumpit disebelang mangkuk ramen Sehun dan Tao.

"Kalau ada tambahan lain. Kau bisa memanggil ku saengie"Ujar Ryeowook kepada Sehun dan Tao.

"Gomawo wookie hyung"Kata Sehun.

-SKIP-

.

.

.

At Han River

"Sehunnie~ ini es krim mu."Kata Tao sambil memberikan eskrim coklat kepada Sehun yang sedang duduk menghadap pemandangan sungai han sore hari lalu duduk disebelah Sehun memakan eskrim miliknya rasa strawberry.

"Gomawo hyung"Kata Sehun.

"Hyung .."Panggil Sehun kepada Tao.

"Apa sehun?"Jawab Tao. Yang dipanggil sedang bergulat dengan lelehan eskrim dimulutnya dan yang berjatuhan di jemarinya yang lentik (?)

"Yaaakkk baby~ sudah tau kalau kau tidak bisa makan dengan eskrim batangan (?) kenapa tidak membeli eskrim yang ada tempat saja?"Kata Sehun yang membersihkan tangan Tao yang terdapat lelehan eskrim dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku ingin membeli itu tapi sedang kosong kata penjaganya. Jadi aku membeli yang batangan"Jelas Tao.

"lagipula lebih enak yang ini daripada eskrim yang ada tempatnya."Kata Tao lagi.

"Kau makan seperti bayi. Makan eskrim saja berantakan. Itu di mulut mu ada eskrim hyung"Kata Sehun kepada Tao.

"yang mana?"Kata Tao sambil membersihkan sisa eskrim yang ada dibawah bibirnya sebelah kanan dengan lidahnya.

"Bukan yang itu hyung. Tapi yang ini"Kata Sehun mendekatkan mukanya kepada Tao lalu menjilat bibir kiri bagian bawah Tao yang ada sisa eskrim strawberry.

"bibir mu manis hyung."Jelas Sehun yang sudah selesai menjilati sisa-sisa eskrim yang ada di bibir Tao. Yang dijilat (?) hanya bisa berblushing ria akibat perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Eh? Go .. go- gomawo Sehun"Kata Tao yang masih kaget akibat perlakuan Sehun tadi yang menjilati bibirnya.

Keduanya pun terdiam. Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Mereka berdua larut dalam eskrim ditangan mereka. Menghabiskannya sampai tuntas dan hanya tersisa bungkusnya saja.

"Hyung .."Panggil Sehun lagi pada Tao.

"Waeyo Sehunnie?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hyung."Kata Sehun lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan dengan bibir Tao

CUP~

#Author POV

Sehun mengecup bibir Tao sekilas dan berhasil membuat wajah Tao memerah akibat perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Se- sehunnie .."Panggil Tao gugup kepada Sehun.

"Would you be mine Huang Zi Tao?"Pinta Sehun kepada Tao.

Tao pun terkejut akibat pernyataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Tao merasa pasti Sehun sedang mengerjainya atas Tao yang sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan.

"Jangan bercanda Oh Sehun! Aku tak akan mempan oleh keisenganmu hari ini."Kata Tao marah sambil meninju pelan lengan Sehun dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sebenarnya Tao mempunyai rasa terhadap Sehun. Yaitu perasaan nyaman disaat iya selalu bersama Sehun. Apalagi Sehun dan Tao sudah berteman sejak lama dari kecil,Sehun pun selalu menjaga dan melindungi Tao dari apapun,menemani Tao saat Baekhyun ge sedang bekerja,mengerjakan tugas bersama ataupun saling merawat saat salah satu dari mereka sakit.

Jadi mungkin bisa saja jika salah satu dari mereka atau mereka berdua saling menyukai.

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung. Aku serius. Aku menyukai mu .. ah aniya.. aku mencintaimu hyung. Sejak lama. Saat kejadian buruk itu menimpamu hyung"Jelas Sehun sambil menatap Tao yang melamun dan berfikir.

Sehun pun tau,mungkin pernyataannya ini membuat hyung kesayangannya itu terkejut. Tapi hanya sekarang Sehun bisa menyatakan itu karena mungkin bisa saja hyungnya itu direbut oleh namja lain. Dan Sehun tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau Zi Tao nya diambil oleh orang lain kecuali Baekhyun ge.

"Kau serius Oh Sehun?"Tanya Tao lagi dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Aku .. juga mencintaimu hun. Aku mau menjadi milikmu .. selain jadi milik baekhyun ge tentunya."Kata Tao malu-malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa pasti wajahnya sedang memerah dan ia tidak mau kalau Sehun melihatnya. Pasti Sehun menertawainya sampai terbahak-bahak.

"Jinjjayo hyung? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomawo baby panda~~"Jawab Sehun sambil menarik badan Tao lalu memeluknya sangat erat,takut merasa Tao-ie nya akan dibawa pergi oleh orang lain.

"Saranghae Huang Zi Tao"Kata Sehun lagi lalu menarik tengkuk Tao untuk lebih mendekat lalu Sehun pun mencium bibir Tao lagi. Awalnya pelan dan hanya kecupan ringan yang berunsur kasih sayang tetapi seiring lamanya mereka berciuman. Sehun pun menuntut ciuman mereka menjadi lumatan,Sehun dengan sengaja mengigit bibir bawah Tao dan chaaaaaa~~ Tao pun membuka mulutnya,dengan kesempatan itu Sehun pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir Tao. Mengabsen gigi Tao yang rapih lalu melumat kembali bibir bawah Tao dan memainkan lidah Tao. Tao pun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan atas perbuatan Sehun yang terus melumat bibir Tao karena ini pengalaman pertamanya,ini first kiss Tao yang ia berikan kepada namjachingu nya yaitu Oh Sehun.

Sehun pun melepaskan bibirnya dengan Tao lalu menatap Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Gomawo hyung. Telah memberikan first kiss itu padaku."Kata Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Tao sekilas.

"Saranghae Sehunnie"Jawab Tao lalu memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Nado saranghae baby panda"Kata Sehun membalas pelukan Tao dan mengelus rambut Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Baby,bagaimana kalau kita merayakan hari jadi kita? Tapi aku tak mau makan lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke salon dan mengecat rambut kita?"Kata Sehun dengan nada semangat.

"Ide yang bagus hunnie-ah. Tapi mau mengecat warna apa eoh?"Jawab Tao bingung.

"Untuk baby panda warna biru dan aku berwarna merah. Bagaimana?"Ujar Sehun.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke salon sekarang hunnie-ah"Kata Tao bersemangat sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan pergi ke salon untuk mengecat rambut mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NB : disini dan part selanjutnya rambut Sehun itu Merah dan Tao jadi Biru kayak rambut kambek mereka di MCountDown dan acara lainnya /?**

**At Salon **

"Selamat datang Sehun! Kau mau potong rambut lagi eoh? Dan siapa namja disebelah mu ini?"Kata penjaga salon.

Ya salon ini adalah salon langganan Sehun jika ingin mengganti tampilan rambut,warna atau sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang sudah sedikit berantakan.

"Ah hyung. Aniya. Aku ingin mengecat rambut ku dan kenalkan namja disebelah ku ini namanya Tao. Dia namjachingu ku,kami baru jadian tadi dan ingin merayakan hari jadi kami dengan mewarnai rambut kami."Jelas Sehun kepada penjaga salon yang bernama Junsu.

"Ah selamat datang di salon ku Tao. Kau beruntung dimiliki oleh namja sebaik Sehun tapi sayangnya kau harus kuat melawan manja nya Sehun yang kadang keterlaluan. Chukkae untuk kalian berdua. Jadi kalian mau mengganti warna rambut apa?"Ujar Junsu kepada Sehun dan Tao.

"Ah Sehun bilang ia ingin mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi merah dan aku menjadi biru"Jelas Tao malu-malu kepada Junsu.

"Ah baiklah. Duduk lah kalian berdua disana. Aku akan menyuruh pegawai ku untuk mengambil cat rambut itu."Kata Junsu mempersilahkan Sehun dan Tao untuk duduk dibangku salon.

**-SKIP NGECAT- **

.

.

.

"Nah selesai sudah. Bagaimana? Bagus bukan? Kalian makin tampan dengan warna rambut baru kalian"Kata Junsu.

Tao pun juga merasa bahwa rambutnya menjadi lebih bagus dengan warna biru muda. Begitupun dengan warna rambut Sehun yang sekarang berwarna merah. Sehun semakin terlihat putih setelah mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah menyala (?).

"Bagaimana baby? Kau suka dengan warna rambutmu yang baru? Kau makin tampan chagiya"Goda Sehun kepada Tao. Yang digodai pun hanya bisa menaha rasa malunya.

"Ah ne. aku menyukainya. Kau pun makin tampan hunnie-ah"Kata Tao sambil mencubit pipi kedua Sehun karena gemas.

"Yaaaaakk! Kalian berdua kenapa bermesraan didepan ku eoh? Kalian membuat ku iri saja."Kata Junsu. Sehun dan Tao pun hanya tertawa karena perkataan Junsu.

"Jadi berapa hyung untuk semuanya?"Kata Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Ah karena ini hari jadi kalian yang pertama. Jadi aku menggratiskan semuanya"Kata Junsu kepada Sehun.

"Jinjjayo hyung? Ah gomawo yo"Kata Sehun sambil menundukkan badannya dan Tao pun juga berterimakasih pada Junsu yang telah menggratiskan semuanya.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pulang dulu ya hyung?"Kata Sehun sambil menautkan jari-jarinya kepada jari-jari Tao.

"Ah ne. gomawo udah datang kemari Sehunnie dan Tao-ie. Longlast untuk kalian berdua.'Kata Junsu.

Sehun dan Tao pun keluar dari salon tersebut dan masuk kedalam mobil lalu pergi ke rumah Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Tao and Baekhyuns's apartement**

"Baby-ah . . kita sudah sampai dirumah mu chagiya"Kata Sehun sambil melepas seatbelt yang ada dirinya dan menoleh kepada Tao.

"Ternyata tidur. Pantas saja ia tak mendengarkan aku"Ujar Sehun sambil menatap wajah Tao yang sedang tidur dengan damai *mati dong thor*

Sehun pun merasa tidak enak jika membangunkan Tao yang sudah nyenyak tidur itu. Akhirnya Sehun pun melepas seatbelt yang ada dibadan Tao dan dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat badan Tao perlahan,mengeluarkan dari mobil dan menggendong badan Tao ala bridal style masuk kedalam rumah Tao.

Untung saja Baekhyun hyung sudah membukakan pintu untuk Sehun karena sebelum Sehun menggendong badan Tao ia telah mengetuk pintu rumah Tao dan keluar lah Baekhyun ge yang terkejut melihat warna rambut Sehun yang berwarna merah menyala (?)

"Hei Sehun,kenapa dengan rambut mu eoh? Tao pun juga mengganti warna rambutnya. Ada apa dengan kalian eoh? Kau hutang penjelasan padaku Oh Sehun!"Kata Baekhyun ge sambil membukakan pintu rumah dan menyuruh Sehun masuk yang sambil menggendong badan Tao.

"Aku mengecatnya dan begitu pun dengan Tao-er. Aku akan menjelaskan pada mu Baekhyun ge tapi setelah aku menaruh Tao-er di kamarnya."Jawab Sehun yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Tao dan menidurkan Tao diranjangnya. Melepaskan sepatu Tao lalu menarik selimut sampai di leher Tao.

"Good night Baby panda. Have a nice dream chagiya."Kata Sehun sambil mengecup kening,kedua mata Tao,hidung,kedua pipi Tao dan bibir peach Tao.

"Aku akan menjemputmu esok pagi"Ujar Sehun lagi sambil mengelus kepala Tao lalu mematikan lampu kamar Tao dan keluar dari kamar Tao.

"Ayo Sehun. Kau jelaskan padaku. Kenapa Tao ku rambutnya menjadi biru seperti itu eoh?"Cecar Baekhyun ge sambil berkacak pinggang saat Sehun baru saja menutup pintu kamar Tao.

"Sssstt! Diamlah Baekhyun ge. Tao sudah tidur. Dia sepertinya kecapaian setelah seharian pergi bersamaku dan aku pun akan menjelaskan itu semua. Tapi bisakah kau membuatkan aku minuman hyung? Aku haus sekali"Kata Sehun sambil duduk diruang tamu.

"Ini minuman mu Sehun. Jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan ini semua?"Kata baekhyun menyelidik Sehun yang baru saja meminum the buatan Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf padamu hyung. Karena aku telah membujuk Tao untuk mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi biru. Itu karena aku dan Tao sekarang resmi berpacaran"Jelas Sehun kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan senang (?)

"Ah jadi karena itu. Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Tao tapi ada syaratnya Oh Sehun"Ujar Baekhyun serius terhadap Sehun.

"Apa itu hyung? Untuk tidak menyakitinya? Menjaga dan melindunginya? Mencintai Huang Zi Tao? Itu akan ku lakukan hyung tanpa atau dengan suruhan mu."Kata Sehun balik serius menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah baiklah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Kau ingat kan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu? Kau tahu,aku tidak akan sanggup melihat keadaan Tao jika ia seperti itu karenamu Oh Sehun. Jadi ku harap,kau bisa menjaganya sepenuh hatimu."Jelas Baekhyun miris dan sedikit mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Tao disakiti oleh seseorang yang membuat Tao menjadi trauma dan akhirnya Tao menemukan Sehun yang bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

"Gomawo hyung. Kau sudah mempercayakan Tao kepadaku. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya sepenuh hati ku. Aku pulang dulu hyung dan kalau bisa tolong beritahun Tao esok pagi bahwa aku akan menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya ke kantor. Terimakasih untuk minumnya hyung. Aku pulang dulu"Kata Sehun berdiri dan langsung keluar rumah Tao lalu masuk kedalam mobil,mengendarainya ke apartementnya untuk beristirahat karena esok ia akan menjemput dan mengantarkan Tao ke kantor.

**Author POV**

**Di rumah Baekhyun dan Tao**

"Tao-ie~ ayo bangun baby" Kata Baekhyun yang masuk ke kamar Tao ,membuka tirai jendela

kamar Tao dan membangun Tao dengan lembut.

"Hmm" Tao hanya menjawab sekenanya. Ia masih mengantuk. Sangat.

"Tao. Ayolah kau harus bangun sekarang. Sehun akan menjemputmu untuk mengantarkanmu ke kantor. Kau harus bekerja hari ini. Apa kau tak ingat?" Baekhyun pun membangunkan Tao lagi sambil membereskan barang-barang Tao yang berserakan di lantai kamar Tao. Menata kembali boneka-boneka panda Tao dari yang berukuran kecil hingga ukuran besar setinggi 1,5 meter /?

"5 menit lagi ge. Tao janji." Tao pun membalas ucapan Baekhyun lalu kembali tidur sambil memeluk salah satu boneka pandanya dan menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher.

"Yaaaaaaaakkk! TAO! BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU GEGE AKAN BAKAR SEMUA TAS GUCCI MU!"Teriak Baekhyun 5 oktaf /?. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar membangunkan Tao yang tidak kunjung bergerak atau bangun dari tempat tidurnya,membalas ucapannya pun hanya sekenanya. Mungkin dengan sedikit mengancam Tao mengenai koleksi tas Gucci nya itu Tao akan bergerak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi,pikir Baekhyun dan benar saja.

"APA YANG GEGE KATAKAN? TAO AKAN BANGUN SEKARANG DAN PERGI MANDI. JANGAN BAKAR KOLEKSI TAS GUCCI KU" Tao pun membalas teriakan Baekhyun yang tidak kalah nyaring -_- bagaimana tidak Tao bangun jika gege nya mengancam akan membakar semua koleksi tas Gucci nya yang ia beli dengan uang hasil kerja paruh waktu menjadi guru wushu dengan tambahan uang dari Baekhyun tentunya.

"Cepatlah kalau begitu Tao. Pakaian mu sudah gege taruh di lemari mu dan bersiaplah mungkin Sehun akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menjemputmu" Ujar Baekhyun sambil keluar dari kamar Tao dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakan untuk sarapannya dan Tao.

**Tao POV**

"Yaaaaaaaakkk! TAO! BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU GEGE AKAN BAKAR SEMUA TAS GUCCI MU!"Teriak Baekhyun gege yang membuat telinga ku sakit.

Astaga Baekhyun ge,kau membuat ku ingin tuli eoh? Dan apa tadi yang ia katakan? Membakar? Koleksi tas Gucci ku? APA? BAEKHYUN GE AKAN MEMBAKAR KOLEKSI TAS GUCCI KU?

OMONAAA!

"APA YANG GEGE KATAKAN? TAO AKAN BANGUN SEKARANG DAN PERGI MANDI. JANGAN BAKAR KOLEKSI TAS GUCCI KU" Jawab ku sambil bangun dari tempat tidurku yang nyenyak ini.

"**Baekhyun ge. Kau jahat sekali. Membangunkan ku dengan mengancam akan membakar semua koleksi tas Gucci ku. Kau tidak tahu apa aku membelinya dengan susah payah. Untung aku segera sadar. Kalau tidak? Tamatlah sudah semua koleksi tas Gucci ku" Kata ku dalam hati**

"Cepatlah kalau begitu Tao. Pakaian mu sudah gege taruh di lemari mu dan bersiaplah mungkin Sehun akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menjemputmu" Ujar Baekhyun ge sambil keluar dari kamar Tao.

Aku pun langsung mengambil handuk ku lalu tak sengaja aku melihat jam dinding sebelum melesat ke kamar mandi.

05.45

Tunggu dulu …

Baekhyun ge bilang Sehun akan menjemputnya.

Sehun akan menjemputku?

Dan aku baru akan mandi?

Astaga! Kau bodoh Tao.

Kekasih ku akan menjemputku tapi aku baru mau mandi?

Kesan di hari pertama berpacaran aku sudah membuat hal buruk pada Sehun. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Aku pun pergi melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan ku lalu bersiap-siap,memakan sarapan buatan Baekhyun ge lalu menunggu Sehun untuk menjemputku dan mengantarku ke kantor.

**Tao POV end**

**Author POV**

Itulah sedikit pemikiran Tao di pagi hari. Sedikit menyebalkan kah? Kkk~

"Baekkie ge~ aku sudah siap! Dimana sarapan ku?" Tao pun keluar dari kamarnya lalu mendatangi baekhyun di dapur yang sedang menyelesaikan sarapan untuk Tao dan dirinya.

"Tunggu lah di ruang makan Tao-ie. Sarapan akan siap sebentar lagi" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kepada Tao lalu menyelesaikan sarapan.

"Arrachi gege ya" Tao pun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ke ruang makan lalu duduk disalah satu tempat duduknya sambil menopang dagu di meja makan dan menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan masakannya untuk sarapan.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi sekali?" Ucap Tao sambil berdiri lalu berjalan dengan gontai kea rah pintu rumahnya.

"Ya siapa?" Tao pun membuka pintu nya lalu datanglah seorang namja berambut merah terang /? Dengan berpakaian rapih layaknya orang kantoran. Kemeja abu-abu muda panjang yang lengannya di ikat hingga siku,celana bahan jins berwarna coklat muda,sepatu hitamnya dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berwarna merah terang /?

"Morning Baby Tao" Sapa namja tersebut bernama Oh Sehun yang notabene sekarang adalah kekasih seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Morning Sehunnie~ ayo masuk. Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Tao sambil mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku sudah sarapan baby" Sehun pun mendekatkan badannya kepada Tao lalu menarik pinggang Tao secara tiba-tiba lalu ….

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ._.

.

.

.

.

.

CUP~

Sehun pun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Tao lalu mengecupnya selama 3 detik dan melepaskannya kembali

"Morning kiss baby" Ucap Sehun dengan santai.

Tao pun yang kaget diperlakukan seperti itu pada Sehun hanya bisa malu,terlihat dari kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Kau tidak izin padaku Sehun" Tao pun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Oh jangan seperti itu baby. Atau kau mau lagi?" Kata Sehun sambil menggoda Tao lalu merapatkan kembali badannya dengan Tao.

"Ehm!"

"Ayo Tao sarapan. Makanan sudah siap. Sehun,ini masih pagi dan jangan kau nodai Tao" Kata Baekhyun sinis kepada Sehun sambil menata piring-piring dengan menaruh sandwich isi tuna,gelas dengan susu strawberry lalu duduk di salah satu bangku nya.

"Aku kan hanya memberikan morning kiss ku kepada kekasih ku. Ayolah Baekhyun hyung,kau juga melakukannya dengan Chanyeol bukan?" Jawab Sehun kepada Baekhyun.

"Diamlah kau Sehun!" Baekhyun pun merespon kata-kata Sehun yang menurut Baekhyun itu tidak baik untuk Tao. Tao terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu menurut Baekhyun.

-SKIP BREAKFAST-

"Baekkie ge,aku sudah selesai sarapan. Kau tidak dijemput chanyeol ge?" Kata Tao yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan bersih lalu menghabiskan segelas susu yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan menjemputku. Kalian duluan saja. Ah ya,tunggu Tao-ie" Baekhyun kembali ke dapur lalu memberikan sekotak bekal makan,botol air minum dan beberapa butir obat lalu memberikannya kepada Tao.

"Ini bekal makan siangmu,botol air minum dan obatmu. Jangan lupa dihabiskan dan obatnya jangan lupa diminum Tao-ie" Ucap Baekhyun kepada Tao sambil memberikan semuanya kepada Tao. Tao pun menerimanya dengan senang.

Memang seperti biasa. Baekhyun selalu menyiapkan keperluan yang Tao butuhkan dan Tao tentu senang dengan perlakuan Baekhyun terhadap Tao. Menurut Tao itu bukti bahwa gege nya perhatian terhadapnya jadi Tao tidak merasa bahwa Ia seperti anak kecil yang masih harus diurusi oleh orangtuanya.

"Pasti gege. Tao akan menghabiskan semuanya" Jawab Tao senang lalu memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas ranselnya lalu menyampirkannya di sebelah bahu kiri.

"Ayo Sehun. Kita berangkat sekarang"

"Baekkie ge~ aku berangkat dengan Sehun" Tao pun memeluk Baekhyun sebelum Ia pergi dengan Sehun menuju ke kantor.

"Hati-hati Tao. Sehun,aku titip Tao denganmu" Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Tao dan menatap Sehun dengan pengharapan bahwa Sehun bisa menjaga Tao dengan baik.

"Dengan senang hati Baekhyun hyung" Jawab Sehun.

Tao dan Sehun pun keluar rumah dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun pun langsung menyetir mobilnya ke kantor Tao,untuk mengantar kekasihnya itu.

-SKIP-

"Sehunnie~ xie xie sudah repot-repot mau mengantarkan ku ke kantor. Padahal kau akan ada kuliah nanti" Kata Tao sambil melepaskan seatbelt yang mengurung badan tingginya. Sehun pun membantu Tao melepaskan seatbelt yang melekat di tubuh Tao.

"Aku ini kekasihmu. Jadi wajar bukan kalau aku mengantarkan kekasih ku ke kantor?" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Tao lalu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri pintu mobil arah Tao. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao.

Tao pun keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menyandang tas punggungnya di sebelah kiri lalu keluar dengan anggunnya /? Sambil menyambut tangan Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehunnie. Ah sepertinya aku akan telat jika kau masih menatap ku seperti itu" Kata Tao karena ia melihat Sehun menatap intens tanpa berkedip ke arah Tao.

"Ah . mianhae baby. Yasudah kau masuklah kedalam. Jangan lupa makan bekal dan minum obatmu ne?" Sehun mengingatkan Tao sambil merapihkan kemeja Tao yang sedikit berantakan.

"Iya Sehunnie. Paipai" Tao pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap Tao dengan pandangan tidak rela jika Tao akan bekerja hari ini.

Sehun pun akhirnya meninggalkan kantor Tao lalu melirik jam hitamnya "Sial. Aku akan telat ke kampus kalau begini" Kesal Sehun karena ia melihat di jamnya bahwa mata kuliahnya akan memulai 15 menit lagi sedangkan ia masih jauh dari kampus. Mengingat sebentar lagi pun aka nada rute yang rawan akan kemacetan di pagi hari.

**At SM Office**

"Hei ZiTao" Sapa Kris sambil berdiri disebelah Tao untuk menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Pagi sunbae" Tao membalas sapaan Kris lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Kau panggil aku saja Kris-ge . jangan panggil aku sunbae" Kris merasa jengah jika Tao orang yang merebut hatinya diawal bertemu itu memanggilnya sunbae apalagi Kris melihat diluar kantor Tao diantar oleh seorang bocah berambut merah terang. Membuat hati Kris terbakar panas api cemburu sesuai dengan rambut bocah berambut merah.

"Ah baiklah. Kris .. ge" Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

**TING!**

"Pintu liftnya sudah terbuka. Ayo masuk" Kata Kris

"Kenapa rambutmu menjadi biru? Kau mengecatnya kemarin?" Kris akhirnya bertanya kepada Tao. Karena menurut Kris,rambut Tao yang sekarang berwarna biru. Membuat sang panda makin terlihat imut /? Apalagi Tao sekarang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan corak biru tua lalu celana bahan hitam yang pas dengan kaki jenjangnya dan jangan lupakan sepatu kets Tao yang berwarna putih.

"Ah iya aku mengecatnya. Apa aneh ge?" Tao balik bertanya sambil memegang rambutnya dengan gugup kepada Kris.

"Tidak. Kau semakin tampan sekaligus cantik dengan warna rambutmu berwarna biru itu" Kris menjawab dengan jujur. Hei kalian juga setuju bukan?

Blush~

Tao pun kaget atas alasan Kris yang berkata seperti itu.

Hening.

Mereka berdua dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Tao dengan pemikirannya bagaimana dengan hari pertama kerjanya,bagaimana rupa teman satu divisinya,apa bekerja itu susah?. Tao pun masih dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Kris pun sama dengan Tao. Kris sebenarnya ingin bertanya kepada Tao mengenai bocah berambut merah terang yang membuat Kris penasaran. Kenapa mereka dekat sekali? Apa mereka berpacaran? Oh tidak! Kris tidak mau jika Tao sudah mempunyai kekasih apalagi jika kekasihnya bocah berambut merah itu.

**TING!**

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Sampai dilantai tempat bekerja Tao dan Kris. Mereka pun keluar dari lift. Tao mengikuti Kris dari belakang untuk menuju ruangan bekerja.

"Tao .. bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kris pun memberhentikan jalannya lalu menoleh ke belakang melihat panda pujaannya berjalan mengikuti Kris.

"Gege mau bertanya apa?"

"Siapa pria berambut merah tadi yang mengantarmu ke kantor? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Kris akhirnya bertanya kepada Tao. Kris sekarang merasa gugup untuk mendengar jawaban Tao. Kris berdoa agar Tao berkata bahwa bocah itu bukan kekasih Tao,hanya teman. Ya Kris berharap jika bocah berambut merah itu teman Tao,tidak lebih dari itu.

"Hmm .. dia itu …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yaaakkk ditunggu RnR nyaaaaa ^^

Hehehe :3

Makasih udah mau baca /kecupin atu2/


End file.
